


Underwhere?

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, No Slash, Romance, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-17
Updated: 2004-06-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian has trouble keeping track of his clothes; set in season four, but devoid of spoilers.





	Underwhere?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"Did you need anything while I'm out, Sunshine?" Brian queried, pen poised over the list he was making. Usually, Justin rushed to accompany him on these shopping excursions - there was something wonderfully romantic about seeing Brian Kinney in a domestic atmosphere - but he'd mentioned a gigantic project for school that he had to finish, and Brian had left it at that.

"Some orange juice would be nice," Justin replied, glancing up only momentarily from his sketch pad to smile at his partner. It never failed to give him a tiny flutter in his stomach whenever Brian asked his opinion about something, whether it was what he thought of the name 'Gus' or if there were any additions to make to his shopping list. Justin really doubted that it ever would.

"If only there were Vitamin C in come," Brian grunted, but obligingly wrote down "O.J" anyways. Justin grinned as the older man walked over and planted a messy kiss on his forehead, pronouncing it with a loud 'smack' of his lips. His two-day weekend scruff tickled Justin's skin a bit. "Have fun," Brian commented, and then, just before he reached the loft door, added, "... but not too much fun without me." 

"I'll try," Justin replied sunnily. He waited until Brian was completely outside before picking up his cell phone.

-*-

"Hunter!" Michael called, placing his hand over the receiver as he yelled for his adopted son and former hustler. "Phone!"

The lanky, long-haired sixteen-year-old sauntered lazily out of the room he'd acquired at the Bruckner-Novotny residence, clad in comfortably-fitting jeans (bought on a shopping trip with Ben) and one of Michael's old Batman t-shirts. "Thanks, dude," he said as he grabbed for the phone, and Michael realized that he hadn't even told Hunter who it was.

"Yeah?" Okay, cool, I'll be over in a few minutes," Hunter said to Justin, and Michael wondered why Brian's boyfriend had been calling him. "I'm going over to Brian's," Hunter said matter-of-factly, placing the phone back on the counter once he'd hung up.

"For what?" Michael asked, brow furrowed in confusion. 

"Uh, Justin got a new video game," Hunter said, only a bit shiftily, to his credit. "It's really tight. Be back for dinner." He headed to his room quickly, presumably to slip his shoes on. 

"I thought you didn't even like Justin," the older man accused, crossing his arms over his chest in a stunning impression of his mother.

"I do when he has a new video game," Hunter called, and then he was out the door. Michael stood in the center of the room for a long moment, blinked a few times, then went back to folding laundry.

-*-

"What's the password?" Justin said into the intercom, knowing full well that it could only be one person seeking entry into the loft.

"Cock," Hunter replied, rolling his eyes even though Justin couldn't see him do it. The older boy buzzed him up, and a few moments later, he was greeted by Justin's mischievous visage. "Asshole," Hunter grumbled. 

Justin beckoned him inside and shut the door. "I could have made you use the stairs," he pointed out, and then, putting on his game face, "you brought them, right?"

"Duh," Hunter snarked, and began pulling plastic baggies out of every pocket of his jeans. Justin picked one up and opened it, pulling out a small, blue garment: one of Brian's thongs. And from the smell of it as Justin put it up to his nose and took a whiff, unwashed, at that.

"Did you get caught?" Justin queried as Hunter nuzzled a soiled pair of Brian's briefs with his cheek. He had started collecting Brian's undergarments back when he was seventeen and still living at his mom's house; in fact, Justin still had the first thong he'd ever seen Brian in nestled underneath the things in his sock drawer. He'd taken it with him even when he'd left Brian temporarily for Ethan - it had become something of a security blanket, and thus, was much too precious to stockpile with the rest of the plundered drawers at Hunter's place. The entire operation was risky, but keeping them at the loft was completely out of the question, Justin had rationalized when Hunter had first agreed to be his partner in this sneaky business. Brian might not know any better and simply wash them with the rest of his dirty clothes, and part of the novelty of stealing someone's underwear, particularly Brian's, was their special scent.

"I caught Michael sniffing them last week," Hunter revealed. "He claims he was just looking for my drug stash and found them instead."

"Shit," Justin breathed. "What'd you do?"

"I told him that Ben would certainly be interested to know what he'd been doing, and he got all flushed and said he'd pay me not to say anything," Hunter grinned. "And I was going to just charge him fifty bucks, but he *did* lick the crotch, so I doubled it."

"No wonder you fared so well on the streets," Justin said dubiously. "You have great bargaining skills."

"Hey, fuck you, Princess," Hunter retorted, unphased. He plopped down in a chair in front of Justin's new laptop. "Lover-boy didn't ask how you got the money to pay for this?" he asked.

Justin shrugged and watched as Hunter opened the web browser, typing "ebay.com" into the location bar. "He assumes it's all from 'Rage' profits," he said. Hunter keyed in their joint username - "youngpittsdicks" - and password and Justin whistles as the page listing all of their sales comes up. "Someone's willing to pay $250 for that red-and-green pair that plays 'Jingle Bells' when you grab the crotch," Justin notes aloud. "I remember when I jerked him off on his way to work in those; he said 'ho ho ho' when he came," the blond grinned.

"The purple leopard prints are already up to $325," Hunter continued, eyes full of dollar signs. The two worked hard for the better part of three hours, dedicated to the cause of distributing Brian Kinney's used undies to Internet-savvy tricks (and other people, male or female, who could only dream of being one of Brian Kinney's numerous fucks). 

"I'll drop these off at the post office on my way," Hunter said as he picked up his backpack, now laden with padded envelopes containing crotchety drawers that were sure to make their recipients very satisfied eBay customers. Justin waved as Hunter headed out the door, and picked up his sketch pad for the second time that day - he really *did* have an assignment to get done, even if it wasn't actually due for another week.

A few minutes later, Brian breezed in, arms laden with recent purchases. Justin scrambled to take some of them off of his hands, and Brian kissed Justin's cheek as the blond started unloading the bags. "How'd it go?" Justin asked, pleased to see his requested orange juice had been made priority.

"Not nearly as much fun without you," Brian replied, ruffling Justin's hair. He began unloading fresh vegetables into the refrigerator and then continued, "how's your project coming along?" 

"Swimmingly," Justin grinned. He pulled a 5-pack of silk briefs out of the next sack and raised an eyebrow. "Underwear?"

"Yeah," said Brian. "I keep losing them as fast as I buy them. I figure some of my asshole tricks keep stealing them or something." He smirked. "Just my way of giving back to the community, I guess." He pulled a bottle of Jim Beam out of the six-pack carrying case it came in and popped it open, taking a long swig. "Still," he continued, "it's annoying."

"Yeah," Justin agreed, "it really sucks." 


End file.
